


I Have Been Searching For My Wings Some Time [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Sherlock’s wings are grey. This is a matter of fact as much as that there are one hundred and seventeen elements on the periodic table, that there are seven colours in the rainbow, that there are sixty seconds in a minute.</i> Written by lotherington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Been Searching For My Wings Some Time [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Have Been Searching For My Wings Some Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369472) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> Another bit of wingfic that called to me. A bit fluffy, a bit angsty, and a bit science-y (as Sherlock fic tends to be). It was a delight to play with emphasis and tone in this one.
> 
> Much gratitude to lotherington for having blanket permission, to cantarina and bessyboo for #ITPE-running and cat-herding, and to paraka for hosting!

Cover by jesperanda  
Derived from "[Wing feathers](http://flic.kr/p/8NudQ4)"  
by Sarah Horrigan / [CC BY-NC](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)

| 

## Streaming Audio

**[mp3 (click to stream in your browser)](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/I-Have-Been-Searching-for-My-Wings-Some-Time/I%20Have%20Been%20Searching%20for%20My%20Wings.mp3)**

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/I-Have-Been-Searching-for-My-Wings-Some-Time/I%20Have%20Been%20Searching%20for%20My%20Wings%20mp3.zip) | **Size:** 4.19 MB | **Duration:** 4m 53s
  * [Podbook](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/I-Have-Been-Searching-for-My-Wings-Some-Time/I%20Have%20Been%20Searching%20for%20My%20Wings%20m4b.zip) | **Size:** 5.86 MB | **Duration:** 4m 53s

  
---|---


End file.
